Soul Eater: Yu-Gi-Oh! Style
by yaoinohomo
Summary: The tite pretty much says I all. No pairings fanboys/girls fem!Yugi fem!Mokuba fem!Atem fem!pegasus
1. Chapter 1

" Yugi honey we have something for you." The young teen ran quickly downstairs to meet her " gift".

" Yes what is it?" Today was the last day of christmas vacation and she was packing her school supplies and right now her parents seemed excited so what was the big deal?

" Well honey while me and your papa were out, we found something that we thought would be a perfect back to school gift." Yugi's heart began to race. " Something for her? Perfect? Cause her parents weren't exactly the perfect gift givers.

" W-what is it?" She anxouisly said once again as her dad began to reach inside the box. " Your very own... kitten!" Yugi's silence worried the adults but were releaved when she started to squeal. " Yeeeeeeeee! Thank You!" The kitten was immediantly grabbed out of their hands and into Yugi's chest. The cat had an unusual shade of blood red eyes, dark black, fur and a feirce look of dominance in it's eyes but it only made Yugi melt even more. " So kawaii!" " Honey get plenty of rest now, you'll really need it for school tomarrow." Yugi suddenly stopped her cooing and put the kitten on the couch, worrying parents. " That's just what I wanted to talk to you both about. How could I go to school when I don't have weapon to train with?" Her parents gave uneasy looks at eachother before coming to comfort their weaponless daughter. " Don't worry honey, I'm sure you will meet a scythe and hopefully they'll be single."

Yugi shrugged. " Alright. I guess you're right. We'll see what happens. Bye now." She picked up her cat and headed to her room.

...

" Oh right, you need a name. how 'bout... sniffels?"

*growl*

" Okay, okay! pumpkin?"

* snarl*

" Fluffy?*

* open teeth growl*

Yugi groaned while flopping onto her bed, bouncing the kitten up." You're impossible... *gasp* maybe... shadow?" * perked ear* Yugi gave a victory smile. " Darkness? Soul? Ghost? Assassin? umm... Yami?" The cat meowed at the last one and Yugi jumped in the air. " Yes! Okay Yami it is." " Yugi! Did you shower yet?!" " In a minute!" Yugi picked up the now happy cat and carried him to the tub.

...

Soon the tub was filled halfway with warm water and the kitten now named 'Yami ' was the first to be washed. Yugi happily rubbed her fingers through the wet thick fur. " Maybe I should get the strawberry scented soap. That way when I'm looking for you, I could smell you from a mile away." As if in response, the cat gave a ' whatever ' look. When Yugi went to grab the other soap, she knocked down a mysterious bottle from the toilet top and it spilled into the tub water. The teen's gasp was heard as she pulled the bottle out a little too late. " Ah! Yami!? Yami!?" The cat was no where to be found. Just before she could scream for her parents, something red and black began to submerge above the water, gold following. Her eyes widened when a human came up.

This person, identified as a he, looked somewhere in his teens, but there was innocence showing. Large black ear were twitching everywhere, and a tail was splashing water within every sway. The two were holding an intense staring contest before Yugi looked away blushing. This whole time, she was naming, cuddling, and washing this person. This BOY. Not only that, he was naked... Her eyes drifted down the lean body untill Sshe sprung up and ran out in complete embarrassment, leaving the neko in the tub.

...

Yugi sighed as she looked at the bottle once more. ' Zeinen huh? That's a cleaning brand I've never seen before.' But obviously if it can change my cat into a person, then it's dangerous'... "My cat!" " I'm right here." " Yaaaaaaaaah!" Yugi quickly turned her head to the desk and found the now-dressed human on her desk. " I don't understand. Why are you... like this?" Yami sighed and crossed his arms. " This is how I've always been. Someone had turned me that way so I couldn't trasnform into a weapon but that ' thing ' that spilled in the tub somehow changed me back." Yugi sunk all the information in her head. " H-how long have you been like a cat?" " About 3 weeks now." Yugi thought about it before gasping in happiness. " W-wait a minute you said you could transform into a weapon right?" " Yah?" " You could be MY weapon!"

Yami took one look. " No. " " Eh!? Wh-why not!"" " Because, you're a beginner. I don't want my soul to be damaged." A vein popped out of Yugi's skull. " I am not like them! I happen to be the top student in my class... who apparently never had a partner but I'm sure to be at least an intermediate. Please, you're my only hope cat boy." Yami's ears twitched angrily at the name but let it slide. " Fine girl." Yugi smiled and held out her hand. " Please, call me... meister Yugi." Yami took the hand and they both gave a shake. " Then it's settled, team Yuami it is. " Oh! that's right. You need somewhere to sleep. How about on the right side of my bed." Yami pulled his hand away from the grip. " Maybe UNDER the bed would be a better idea. I'm not ready to sleep with you yet. Yugi growled at the insult but huffed. " Fine do whatever you like, but don't let my parents see you. They might get the wrong idea." " Sure whatever."

Yugi- Weapon Meister

Yami- soul eating Death Scythe ... Mai groaned as she tried to concentrate on fixing her nails. Mokuba was busy being scolded by Kaiba with the kitchen.

Today was their first day moving into Death City and Kaiba wanted to have their new house pefect.

" Uuuurgh. I'll never get my nails done with Seto's whining."

" Mokuba, the plates go here, the glasses go here, and the pans go there, SYMMETRICALLY! I want everything perfect! Pronto!"

" * giggle* You look funny!" " MOKUBA!" " Hai Hai!" " Mai, what are doing painting your nails? Be useful woman and go clean the livingroom!" " I would but, my nails aren't dry yet."

This seemed to anger their meister more. " What did I do to deserve this Father?" He asked to no one.

Kaiba- Dual Weapon Meister

Mokuba and Mai- Demon Gun Sisters ...

" Jounouchi dinner is read- Ah!" Anzu goraned as the assassin got off of her. " Ha! You didn't even notice me! I am invincable!" Anzu moaned at the pain on her lower back. " Please don't do that again." " No promises." Once the two were done with dinner Jou decided to sneak attack some random stranger leaving Anzu to feel sorry for whoever the victim was going to be.

Jounouchi- Assassin Meister

Anzu- Assassin type weapon scythe

...

And thus you have all three backgrounds on these three teams who will soon meet eachother at the Death Academy...


	2. Chapter 2

" Ugh! Yami get out from there already!" But no matter how hard Yugi tried to pull Yami out from under the bed, he stayed put. Before Yugi was about to give up and get the tuna, the tail caught her attention and an evil smile spread across her face. " YAAAAAAH! Ow Ow! Alright alright I'll go!" Yugi sighed invictory as Yami shakely crawled and rubbed his injured tail. " Animal abuser." " Say what you like, we need to get to school." Yami turned himself into a cat and jumped on her shoulder. Yugi wanted to say ' aww' but there was no time to waste since Yami had wasted most of it complaining.

...

On her way to school, Yugi sensed something evil but nothing was around her or in sight. " Probably some keishen but I can't find it. Strange." Yami had wondered why she stopped but didn't question it.

" Jounouchi!? Jounouchi where are you!?" Jou smirked as he continued to crouch on the pole uptop of the school. " I'm such an assassin." Yugi noticed this and ran up to the girl. " What happened?" " My partner suddenly dissapeared and we'll be late if I don't find him." Yami boredly looked up and his ears perked up when he saw a person standing on the pole of the school. Making sure noone noticed, he jumped behind Yugi and switched into his neko self. " Hey guys, I think I found him." Anzu gasped in shock but looked up with the others where Yami pointed. " Ah! Jounouchi!" The assassin sweated when he found in no less than 3 minutes. He jump down, surprisingly landing on his feet. He held out his hand to Yugi. " The name is JouStar. I don't believe we've met girl." Yugi took the hand. " Yugi Mouto." Jounouchi held out his hand Yami, who introduced himself and they shook hands and in 3 seconds they were chatting like old bestfriends. Yugi held out her hand to Anzu who shyly took it. " Yugi Mouto. You?" " Anzu Mazaki." The school bell rung, which made the four students run in for class.

...

The assassin team went ahead as Yugi stopped in front of the classroom, which mysteriously had no teacher in it. " Yugi, I'm not going in like this. I'm changing to a cat." " * sigh* Fine. But don't complain when 500 squealing fangirls chase you." Now as a cat, he hopped onto Yugi's shoulder and Yugi walked to a seat that was somewhere in the middle of the rows. She smiled and waved to Anzu, who was a seat lower and waving back. Jounouchi was busy looking for a way to get the class's attention. Anzu sat on the desk above and scratched behind Yami's ear who meowed appreciatively. " He's such a cute little kitty. Oh what happened to you're partner." Yugi gulped, afraid of this question and found an answer. " He's a... busy with things."

" Really? I could've sworn you two were running together to class." " Yah uh.. he just now remembered." Anzu accepted the answer. " Can I hold him?" " Eh? uh sure." Anzu happily petted the kitten in her chest, recieving meows and purs. Yugi 'hmped' at the act, a tiny hint of jealousy raging through her. 'He just wanted her to touch him...'

The classroom door was suddenly banged open, causing all the students to turn their heads. A person... TALL person walked into the classroom. Anzu quickly handed back Yami to Yugi in fear of getting caught with the kitten. Yugi didn't like the aroua of this man. It felt evil.

This teacher had very big musceles but didn't have a friendly face.

"Awright listen up maggots! Call me Seargent Ushio. Nobody leaves this class until I say so got it!?" There were nods and yes sirs. Yugi shook when the Man's eyes fell on her. She squeaked and was about to stuff Yami into her bag but unfortunantly she was caught. " Hand that cat over!" Yugi held him tightly. " N-no!" There were gasps and some amused 'ooh'. Ushio growled and stomped over to her seat and in a blink of an eye it was in his big hand. Yugi stood up and went to take it back but Ushio was faster. " Girl! You should know your place! And for that maybe I'll keep your pet for a while. He laughed and sidestepped when Yugi went to get Yami but fell in failure. Yami tired to change into a human but the death grip was causing him to grow weak. " Ah!" Ushio had kicked her side and glared at Anzu and Jou who stood up. " Hey! You can't do that teach!" " Yes I can. And I will. Whoever tries to lay a finger on me get's suspended!" Ushio kicked Yugi's rub once more and began to tightly squeezed Yami, who tried to get out of the grasp. ' Y-Yugi...' " AH! AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ushio held his injured hand and looked up in shock to see the Blade turn into a human. Yami got to Yugi's side and held her up, who was groaning in pain. Ushio growled and went to punish the two but got slammed into a wall by a huge star knife. " I won't forgive what you have done to my friends!" Anzu turned back to normal and ran to the pair. " I'll take her back home. You guys find an excuse for why we're gone." Anzu nodded but was still shocked that the kitten she saw turned into WEAPON and a HUMAN who happened to still have ears and a tail.

" Right. Good Luck." Jounouchi came over. " He's out cold. Better hurry and leave before he finds you guys. " " Yeah..."

Meanwhile three certain people were also suspicious of what happened.


End file.
